Kokuyo family stories!
by YukairiN
Summary: Fran observó a su maestro dormir. Su rostro pacífico, los labios levemente entreabiertos, su respiración pausada y sus larguísimos cabellos desparramados… todo era monstruosamente tentativo.


**Título: **The spleeping beauty _(…or something)_.  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Fran observó a su maestro dormir. Su rostro pacífico, los labios levemente entreabiertos, su respiración pausada y sus larguísimos cabellos desparramados… todo era monstruosamente _tentativo_. Y entonces un brillo extraño iluminó los ojos aguamarina del ilusionista.  
><strong>Palabras: <strong>682  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Troll!Fran. Apenas perceptibles spoilers del arco del futuro, cuando Mukuro es liberado.  
><strong>Notas y Datos anexos:<strong> Pues… nada. Idea random luego de ver una random imagen del siempre random Fran. So, hace mucho que no escribía algo así, lo que publicar esto me pone de buen humor especialmente porque es mi primer fic de KHR (para su desgracia, no será el último). No pregunten por qué lo _Disneyesco_ del título de la viñeta. Pero en fin, si es de su agrado, iré publicando cada que se me ocurran ideas aleatorias (que no será pronto, según yo).

Agradecimientos especiales a mi nee-chan y beta-no-oficial **Miru .Mangetsu** ¡Eres un amor, honey! :3

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Kokuyo family stories!<strong>

**I**

**The sleeping beauty**

_(...or something)_

* * *

><p>El de cabellos verdes no supo exactamente como había terminado en aquella situación. Estaba muy ocupado evitando que la saliva de Ken le callera en el rostro como para preocuparse sobre lo que parloteaba tan escandalosamente. La cosa era que se encontraba ahí, sentado técnicamente al lado de Rokudo Mukuro, esperando a que los demás se dignasen a regresar.<p>

—¡Achú…! —Estornudó por quien sabe qué ocasión consecutiva.

Talló su nariz, fría y húmeda como la de un perro, dejándola un poco más rojiza de lo que de por sí se encontraba. No entendía por qué llevar a su maestro a un lugar tan frío. Sus ropas del Varia no servían mucho para los climas gélidos como ese.

Frotó sus brazos con insistencia, buscando tomar calor con la fricción. Luego miró el improvisadísimo dosel de bajo presupuesto que W.W y Ken habían puesto con trabajo.

Una chispa de genialidad brotó de sus entumecidas neuronas. Quizá en la zona bordeada por las sabanas habría menos frío (o, al menos, eso suponía. Más allá de aquella remota y ridícula posibilidad no se explicaba para que colgar unas cortinas viejas y amarillentas alrededor de la cama donde dormía su maestro).

Y así, con la vaga esperanza que la tela conservara un poco el calor, Fran tomó la silla donde anteriormente se encontraba sentado para ponerla dentro del perímetro prometido.

Aunque ciertamente no había mucha diferencia, pensó el ilusionista sin dejar de tiritar.

Fran observó a su maestro reposar apaciblemente sobre el mullido colchón, arropado hasta el cuello y con sus larguísimos cabellos azulosos desparramados por la almohada que se extendían por sobre las blanquísimas sábanas como una sedosa cortina obscura.

—Mhn… —Recargó su rostro aburridamente inexpresivo en las palmas de sus manos. Y fue entonces que una chispa sospechosa brilló en los impactantes orbes aguamarina del Varia una vez que su atención fue capturada por aquel imposiblemente lacio cabello azulado como una noche sin luna.

_Tentador._

Se levantó de la silla, acercándose peligrosamente a la figura del durmiente.

**.  
><strong>.<br>****.****

Había pasado casi una hora y W.W, Kaki-piii y Ken aún brillaban por su ausencia. Y ése había sido tiempo suficiente como para que satisficiera sus bajos instintos. Sacó de entre sus ropas una cámara de dudosa procedencia y comenzó a atacar _paparazzimente_ con los flashes del aparato al, aún dormido, guardián de la niebla Vongola.

Mukuro frunció el entrecejo, abriendo con algo de esfuerzo sus ojos heterocromos, encontrándose casi nariz con nariz con su pupilo. Sus labios se crisparon hacia abajo, sabiéndose desubicado y atacado por los rayos luz de su alrededor (que eran pocos, gracias al dosel de bajo presupuesto que ahora no parecía tan inútil como antes).

—¿Qué se supone que haces, pequeño? —Su voz salió ronca y pastosa luego de diez años de desuso.

—Ah, maestro… —Exclamó con su voz monótona y plana, escondiendo con envidiable habilidad la cámara fotográfica para no perder así el invaluable material. —¿Cómo se encuentra?

Mukuro conocía demasiado bien a su endemoniado alumno como para percibir ese brillo de insana diversión bailando descaradamente por sus facciones (porque sabía que lo era, después de todo se trataba de Fran). Afiló la mirada, observando a su alrededor para encontrar algo fuera de lugar.

Al no encontrar nada sospechoso, el mayor intentó reincorporarse. No sin algo de esfuerzo, claro está. Aún sentía el cuerpo pesado y acalambrado como para no poder moverse con la soltura a la que estaba acostumbrado (todo gracias a ayuda divina; para Fran evidentemente).

Y, sin alcanzar a ir más allá de diez centímetros lejos del lecho, una sensación rara en la cabeza le hizo llevar una mano a dicha zona.

—_Fran_… —Su conocida sonrisa sedienta por sangre y clamante por sufrimiento tembló peligrosamente por los labios del ilusionista, haciendo que el menor emprendiera una valiente retirada estratégica ahora que podía.

Tenía trenzas. Tenía cientos de ridículas trenzas en su bellísimo cabello.

Fran pagaría. Esa maldita rana conocería el infierno y lo que era meterse con Rokudo Mukuro y su cabello.

—¡Oh~! W.W, Kaki-pii y Ken-nii-chan llegaron… —

* * *

><p>...Y esto es lo que sucede cuando ves imágenes de Fran a altas horas de la noche. No pude dejar de imaginarle a Muku-chan casi como <em>Bob Marley<em> luego de que la pequeña manzanita de la discordia hiciera magia con su cabello (Mi imaginación troll no deja de repetir la cómica imagen de Mukuro con cabeza de palmera. Fuck Yeah; él pasó de una piña a un árbol/loquesea tropical ¡Ha _digievolucionado_!).


End file.
